


I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet.

by iwritetrash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cudling for warmth, Finn knows survival skills, Fluff, M/M, Poe gets them lost in a forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritetrash/pseuds/iwritetrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe wants to take Finn to a small cabin in the woods to show him around D'Qar and maybe have a bit of alone time with him to make his move (finally). Unfortunately, he sucks at navigation and gets both of them lost in the woods. Thankfully, some of Finn's training included a few survival skills, allowing them to camp out for the night. Cuddling ensues (for warmth of course).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cave

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Oh look at that, something happy-ish for once...

“Poe, we’re lost, just admit it.” Finn sighed for the umpteenth time.

“We’re not lost.” Poe replied, frowning as he glanced down at the map he was holding. “It’s not far now, just another half an hour.”

“Poe, you said that 3 hours ago,” Finn rolled his eyes. “It’s starting to get dark, maybe we should just settle down here for the night.” Finn suggested, glancing around them. It wasn’t like there was anywhere flat to sleep, but Finn really didn’t see much point in carrying on the way they were.

“No way, I know exactly where we are.” Poe huffed, before trudging off in what Finn was almost certain was the exact same direction they’d just come from. Finn rolled his eyes before following with a huff, pulling his bag higher up on his back.

***

“We’re lost.” Poe finally gave in after another hour, accepting that they weren’t getting any closer to the base and were no closer to the small cabin Poe had insisted they trek out to. It wasn’t even like they were together, Poe just wanted to show Finn around D’Qar... And maybe encourage a little spark between the two of them.

“Finally.” Finn groaned. “There was a cave a few minutes back, why don’t we camp out there for the night and find our way back in the morning when it’s light?” Finn suggested.

“You sure we can find our way back?” Poe asked cautiously.

“I’m fairly sure my sense of direction is better than yours.” Finn laughed before turning to head back the way they came. “You coming?” He glanced back at Poe with a grin, and Poe nodded mutely before following, blinded by his wide smile in the half light.

Within 10 minutes they were back at the cave Finn had spotted earlier, and Finn had a small fire going, much to Poe’s amazement, though Finn had dismissed his awed look with a comment that it was part of his basic training, before venturing out in search of dry wood to keep the fire going.

Eventually, once he had built up the fire, once again impressing Poe (Poe would have accidentally put it out by now, if he’d even managed to get it started), Finn sat down next to Poe, the two of them huddled around the fire in the small, rather cold, and really quite dark cave.

“I hope nothing else is living in this cave, I wouldn’t want to wake up in the night with company other than you.” Finn shivered, still cold, even right next to the fire. Poe glanced over at him with concern.

“Cold?” he asked, trying to keep his tone light, and failing massively. What could he say? He was in love with the man.

“Just a little.” Finn spoke through chattering teeth.

“Here.” Poe shrugged off his jacket and went to drape it around Finn’s shoulders but Finn stopped him.

“If you give me your jacket then you’ll be cold.” Finn protested, shoving the jacket back at Poe.

“But you’re cold now. I did tell you to bring a jacket.” Poe laughed and Finn glared at him as he shrugged the jacket back on.

“I didn’t think we’d be sleeping in a cave.” He huffed, only succeeding in making Poe laugh again at his miserable expression.

“Okay, if you won’t take my jacket then get over here.” Poe gestured for him to come closer. “We’ll just have to hug it out.” He grinned, although his heart started beating faster when Finn shuffled to press himself against him. Poe wrapped a tentative arm around his shoulder as Finn leant into him experimentally. “Okay?” Poe asked gently, aware that Finn had had a few issues with contact in the past, stemming from his conditioning. Over time Finn had adapted and become much more comfortable with casual touch, and even revelled in the freedom he had to reach out and touch someone with no ramifications or repercussions, however Poe still noticed the way he could flinch away from an unexpected touch, or grow uncomfortable if a touch was too lingering.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Finn breathed out, settling back into Poe’s body, his shivering already stopping as he felt the warmth of Poe’s body against his own.

“Maybe we should get some sleep.” Poe breathed out eventually, trying to keep his voice even, knowing that if they lay down now, Finn’s body would be pressed even closer to his own. Finn mumbled incoherently, seemingly close to sleep already. “Okay buddy, let’s lie down.” Poe smiled fondly at Finn’s sleepy expression as he relaxed down into a horizontal position, before easing himself down gently beside him. Before he could react, Finn was shuffling towards him so they were lying chest to chest, their legs tangled gently together. When Poe froze at Finn’s closeness, Finn opened his eyes sleepily.

“This okay?” He asked with a soft smile.

“Yeah, ‘course it is.” Poe smiled, praying that his heartbeat would slow down, praying that his heart would stop beating so loudly, before wrapping his arms around Finn. Finn shuffled gently until Poe was lying on his back with Finn’s head resting on his chest, and Finn’s arms around his waist, while Poe had wrapped his own arms gently around Finn’s shoulder. Every inch of Finn’s body seemed to be pressed up against Poe’s side, and with the position of his head, Poe was sure Finn could hear his heart hammering in his chest. If he could however, he didn’t say a word as he drifted off to sleep, comforted by the warmth of the fire, which had now burned down to embers, and Poe’s body, which felt like a furnace.

Once Poe was certain that Finn was asleep, he pressed a gentle kiss onto the top of his head, sighing as he rested his own head back against the cave floor. He was so fucking screwed, he realised as he glanced down at the beautiful man in his arms. He was so fucking screwed, he thought as he finally managed to fall asleep himself.

They were still tangled gently together when Jess and Rey stumbled upon them the next morning, lord knows what they were doing out in the forest (neither Poe nor Finn really wanted to find out), and snapped a cheeky photo of the two of them to taunt Poe with later.

So fucking screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could be persuaded to write a few more chapters for this one, all happy of course, no character deaths in this one, I promise, but only if people would be interested in more of this. Would you?


	2. The Contemplation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe thinks his feelings towards Finn are totally unrequited. Jess tells him to pull his head out of his ass and realise that Finn is madly in love with him. Poe begins to speculate as to whether or not she might be correct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the summary is shitty, but I'm literally on the verge of falling asleep.

Eventually Jess and Rey woke up the two of them, laughing at their slightly flustered expressions as they disentangled themselves, before heading back to base as one group. 

As they walked, Finn chattered amiably to Poe, as though they hadn’t woken up in eachother’s arms (in the most platonic way possible) only minutes before, leaving Poe to struggle to focus on the conversation as he tried to suppress the fluttering feeling in his stomach every time Finn smiled at him, and forget his sleepy smile as he nestled closer to him last night.

Unfortunately his distractedness didn’t go unnoticed, and when Finn questioned him as to whether or not he had heard a single word that he’d just said, Poe had stammered out a response about an upcoming mission. Finn laughed, but his expression was doubtful as he turned back to face the path ahead of them.

Rey and Jess, it seemed, had a much better sense of direction and ability to navigate, and the group was back at the main base within an hour. It seemed that, as Finn had suggested, they had been walking in circles last night, much to Poe’s embarrassment.

Not long after they arrived back, Rey dragged Finn away with a grin to ‘chat’, no doubt about what the hell happened last night, and Jess cornered Poe to ask much the same question.

“Care to tell me why you were cuddling in a cave with the man you’ve been pining over for months?” Jess grinned at him expectantly.

“Um, no?” Poe answered, trying to side step around her. Unfortunately for him, she wasn’t giving up easily, blocking his way and shooting him an accusatory glare. “Look, Jess, nothing happened. It was cold and we were lost so we were cuddling for warmth, that’s all.” Poe sighed, glancing down at the floor.

“That’s all? You’re in love with him for kriffs sake!” Jess practically yelled, and Poe thanked the stars that the corridor they were stood in was currently close to deserted. Poe ushered her quickly into his room, avoiding the curious glances from the few pilots who happened to have heard Jess’ loud outburst.

“So what, Jess?” Poe asked once they were behind closed doors. “So what if I love him? It’s not like he loves me back. It’s not like he’s fallen for me as hard as I have for him. Nothing is ever going to happen Jess, and I have to accept that.”  
  
“No, Poe, you don’t. For kriff’s sake, you two are both so goddamn blind when it comes to eachother that you can’t even tell that he’s been in love with you since the day you met.” Jess yelled in exasperation.

“That’s a load of banthashit and you know it.” Poe laughed bitterly. “A guy like him wouldn’t fall for someone like me.”

“Poe get your head out of your ass and listen to me, he’s in love with you, and don’t get big headed but he has every reason to be. You saved him from the first order. You gave him a name-“

“Actually I suggested it.” Poe cut in.

“Technicalities. You are the best pilot in this damned resistance. You’re pretty attractive, coming from me, you know I don’t swing that way-“ 

“That’s right you swing more in the direction of Jedi trainees who wear their hair in three little buns.” Poe commented dryly.

“Quit interrupting me, Dameron, I am trying to compliment you.” Jess snapped. “Where was I?”

“Stunningly attractive.” Poe smirked and Jess shot him a glare.

“Did I mention you’re big headed.” She huffed. “But that’s beside the point. Poe, any man would be lucky to have you, and you don’t exactly need to be the brightest lightsaber in the galaxy to see that Finn has fallen absolutely head over heels in love with you, or to see that you’re hopelessly in love with him too.” Jess berated him. “Do us all a favour and kiss him already, your blatant pining is sickening to watch.” Jess smiled, nudging him playfully. “I gotta go, Rey and I had plans, laters Dameron.” Jess flashed him a grin as she waltzed out, leaving him speechless.

Was he really that obvious? Was Finn really that obvious? Was Poe insanely naïve?

Of course not, Jess must be confused. Despite her well meant comments, Poe couldn’t possibly see how a man as amazing as Finn could possibly fall for him when he could have someone equally as amazing, like Rey or a prince or something.

No, Jess was definitely confused.

***

Despite his decided ignorance towards Jess’ outburst, Poe couldn’t help but watch Finn with painstaking detail for the next few weeks, observing his every action, from the way he shifted subtly closer to Poe, or the way their hands brushed together while walking, or the way his face lit up in a smile reserved only for Poe whenever he entered the room, or the way he spoke to him like they were in an empty room, even in a crowded canteen.

Finn met Poe on the landing strip the second he came back from a flight.

When Poe wasn’t in the air, Finn was in the hangar with him helping him make repairs on his x-wing.

Finn wore Poe’s jacket _everywhere_. Like, seriously, he never seemed to take it off.

Finn turned to Poe whenever he had a question, or he needed advice, or he needed help, as though Poe were his personal guide to the world outside the First Order.

Finn comforted Poe after he woke screaming from a nightmare, holding him close in his strong arms until he slowly managed to drift gently back to sleep.

Poe couldn’t help but wonder if these were the signs that everyone else seemed to have picked up on. The small telltale clues that lead everyone to the conclusion that Finn was so desperately in love with Poe. Did they really mean something? Were they everything that Jess had cracked them up to be? Or were they just friendly gestures, meant to be entirely platonic, but somehow being misinterpreted along the way, lost in communication. Whatever it was, Poe couldn’t help but find himself undeniably drawn in, as he fell deeper and deeper in love with him with each new trait he noticed as the days passed.

Poe fell in love with the way Finn’s smile tilted up slightly on one side. He fell in love with the way Finn knelt down to try and speak to BB-8 with his limited understanding of droidspeak. He fell in love with Finn’s eagerness to try things that had been held back from him by the First Order, even after months. He fell in love with Finn’s loud, deep laugh, and the way he relished in the ability to make choices and the way he was insanely over-expressive in his facial expressions, not used to his face being visible to anyone around him, and the way he seemed to glow with an aura of happiness pretty much all the time, but Poe was the only one who seemed to see the real him, the vulnerability that lay under the surface of all that joy.

Maybe Poe was in too deep, but as he watched Finn, he couldn’t help but wonder if Finn was in just as deep as he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opinions? What's going to happen next?


	3. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe decides to tell Finn how he feels, but is left with the small detail of how to even bring it up.
> 
> How exactly do you break the news that you’re in love with someone, and you have been since the day he helped you steal a TIE fighter and escape one of the most powerful forces in the galaxy?
> 
> You don’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final part! I think I'm gonna steer clear of multi-chaps for a while and stick to drabbles, but enjoy the last part of this one :)

In the end, Poe lasted about a week before he decided that he _needed_ to tell Finn about his feelings. He didn’t think he could take another day of Finn’s well meant but painfully attractive smile and laugh and voice and _everything else._ Poe felt like it was slowly driving him insane as he watched Finn’s teeth tug gently on his soft lip in concentration, his brow crinkling slightly in thought as he read through a mission report or whatever the hell it was he was looking at (Poe didn’t notice, because he was so captivated by his lips, _oh stars_ , his lips).

But then, once he’d decided to tell Finn, he couldn’t quite seem to comprehend _how_ to tell him. How exactly do you break the news that you’re in love with someone, and you have been since the day he helped you steal a TIE fighter and escape one of the most powerful forces in the galaxy?

 _You don’t._ A small part of his mind called out, but no. Poe was done hiding his feelings (though he had his suspicions that they will still be fully under wraps if it weren’t for that stupid goddamned cave, because let’s face it, he never would have admitted his feelings that night, even if they hadn’t have gotten lost).

Eventually, once Poe had exhausted himself trying to think of a somewhat romantic way to declare his attraction to Finn, he turned to Rey, the one person beside himself who seemed to know Finn inside out. After admitting his feelings to her, and listening to her excited squeals for a good two minutes, he finally got around to asking her advice. 

“How do I tell him? I really like him, and I want him to know, but I don’t even know how to start that kind of conversation.” Poe sighed.

“The infamous Poe Dameron doesn’t know how to tell a guy he likes them? Your reputation is deceiving.” Rey laughed and Poe shoved her gently.

“If you must know, I’ve never told someone that I... you know, love them, before.” Poe blushed a little. Rey’s eye’s widened in surprise and she stifled another giggle. “Whatever Rey, if you’re not gonna help then maybe I should go.” Poe huffed, but Rey tugged him back before he could walk away.

“No, okay, I’ll help, no more laughing, I promise.” She crossed her fingers over her heart. “You should do something nice, take him to see the sunset properly or something, you know he keeps missing them, or he’s in the wrong place when they happen so he can’t really appreciate it, and he really wants to see one. You could make it all cute and romantic, and you don’t even need to go out into the woods to try and find a good spot, unless you want to end up sleeping in a cave again, but yeah, just take him to the roof, bring a picnic blanket and maybe some food and you’re set.” She smiled.

“And he’d like that?” Poe asked.

“Of course he would, it’s like you don’t even know him!” Rey laughed. 

“I do, I do, I’m just nervous, that’s all, I can’t think straight.” Poe shook his head as if trying to clear his thoughts. 

“Aw, look at little Poe, all in love with Finn.” Rey grinned, pinching his cheeks.

“You know I’m older than you, right?” He deadpanned.

“Shut up or I’ll tell Finn everything.” She slapped his cheek gently where she’d just been squeezing it, before walking away, laughing as she went.

***

That evening Poe dragged Finn up to the roof, ignoring his protests and questions about where the _kriff_ Poe was taking him. All complaints stopped, however, when Poe opened the door to the roof to reveal the best view of the sunset that D’Qar had to offer. Finn gasped, his mouth dropping open in a small ‘o’ as he stepped out onto the roof, glancing around, but barely taking in anything but the kaleidoscope of oranges, yellows and light brushes of Pink painted across the sky as the sun sank slowly below the horizon.

“It’s beautiful.” Finn whispered, leaning gently against the railing around the edge of the roof. Poe walked over quietly to stand beside him.

“I’ve seen better.” Poe smiled, staring at the man next to him like he was a piece of art, his heart softening as he took in his radiant smile. 

“Better than this?” Finn asked, turning to face him and catching hi gaze. Poe dropped his eyes immediately, looking back to the sunset. It was much easier to be smooth when Finn was distracted. “What could possibly be more beautiful than this?” Finn laughed and Poe smiled sadly as he whispered quietly.

“You.” He whispered, and if Finn heard he didn’t show any indication of it, his attention once again focused on the sunset.

Even once the sun had well and truly sunk below the horizon, they stayed out on the roof, instead gazing up at the stars, lying back on the blanket Poe had brought up as Poe pointed out the various constellations to Finn, who’d never learned to map the stars with images.

“How do you remember all of these?” Finn asked as Poe pointed out yet another collection of stars that supposedly formed the image of a legendary resistance fighter who’s name Finn had already begun to forget.

“I just grew up with them.” Poe shrugged, a difficult maneuver while lying down.

“Thanks for bringing me up here, Poe.” Finn turned his head to the side to face Poe.

“Any time, buddy.” Poe turned his head towards Finn so their faces were only centimeters apart, and Poe knew the distance between them was so small that if he so much as flinched, their lips would be pressed together.

Unfortunately, before Poe could close the gap between them, Jess burst through the door to the roof.

“Poe, General Organa wants you, incoming First Order TIE fighters and carriers.” She spoke in a rush.

“Shit.” Poe yelled, standing up abruptly. “Oh kriff, sorry Finn.” Poe ran a hand through his hair as Finn stood up, gathering the blanket once he was on his feet. 

“It’s fine, can’t have the best pilot in the resistance lying around on the roof when the First Order attacks.” Finn smiled and Poe laughed.

“I’ll catch you later buddy, ‘kay?” Poe smiled before he was dragged towards the control room by Jess.

***

15 minutes later Poe was in the hangar prepping his x-wing for take-off, after a tactical planning meeting that essentially concluded that no resistance forces were to fire unless fired upon, just in case it was a fresh influx of defectors from the stormtrooper program like Finn, that had started pouring in as he became a symbol of hope and rebellion amongst the ranks of stormtroopers.

“Poe!” Finn called as he ran across the hangar in the direction of his x-wing.

“Finn, what are you doing? Shouldn’t you be with the infantry squad, you’re meant to be manning the guns-“ Finn’s lips crashed into his, cutting him off before he could finish his sentence, as Finn’s warm hands grasped the sides of his face, sliding back gently into his hair. For a few brief moments Poe was startled, but just before Finn pulled away, Poe reached up to loop his arms around Finn’s neck, pulling him in closer as he opened his lips gently against Finn’s.

“About damn time!” Jess called from her x-wing, and there were a series of wolf whistles from the other pilots in the hangar as they took in the spectacle before them, but Finn and Poe ignored them all, locked in a bruising kiss.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for so long.” Finn breathed as he pulled away, and Poe pressed their foreheads together gently.

“How long?” Poe asked, and Finn felt his warm breath wash over his lips.

“Well, pretty much since the first time I saw you.” Finn admitted. “But it was the cave that did it for me.” Finn let out a breathy laugh and leaned a little closer.

“Same here, buddy.” Poe grinned, before closing the gap between them for another quick kiss. “It’s you.” Poe sighed as he pulled away from the kiss again. “You’re more beautiful than a sunset.”

“I know.” Finn smiled. “I heard you.” He grinned and Poe frowned, making Finn lean in to kiss away his pout.

“Dameron, we gotta go.” Jess yelled, and Poe scrunched his eyes up, pressing them shut as if it would make her disappear. “C’mon Poe, it’s go time.”

“You should go.” Finn sighed, leaning back just a little, so their faces were still so close together.

“I know.” Poe smiled sadly. “I love you.”

“I know.” Finn grinned. “Now get in that aircraft.” Finn smiled, taking a few steps back and flashing Poe another tight smile as he obliged, climbing up the ladder to the cockpit. “I love you too.” Finn called over the whir of the engines starting up around them and Poe grinned, pressing a kiss to his palm and blowing it in Finn’s direction. Finn reached out a hand as if to catch it, smiling widely at the pilot, before taking his cue to leave, heading back to the infantry squad, but still mesmerized by the feeling of Poe’s lips against his and the sound of those three beautiful words falling from his lips.

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran.


End file.
